Dating a Complete Stranger
by x.lizzy.x
Summary: Alice and Bella meet on their first day at Fork's High School, both being new students and become friends. Bella ends up going with the Cullens on their summer trip to New York where she meets Alice's brother, Edward. -co-write with Mrs.Cap'n Jack-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay...so this is my first ever attempt at posting anything ever on here! This is actually my friend/ex-roommates (Mrs. Cap'n Jack)'s story and we've decided to write it together...so I'm not stealing this from her, I swear! lol...I haven't written any more on it but I was excited when I finished this chapter last night and thought I would post it and see what kind of response I got...just outta curiosity sake... so...enjoy the first chapter! :D**

**...oh right...I don't own any of the characters and all that jazz... :)**

Chapter One:

_First Day_

I know most teenagers say that their lives are horrible and in their eyes, it's just down right tragic, but my life couldn't possibly get any better. (Note the sarcasm at the end there…) I just moved to the worst place in the world…Forks, Washington. Now, I'm all for being goofy and random, but seriously…what were these people on when they named a city 'Forks'?! Okay, so that was a bit extreme. It's not a 'city'…it's a hole…no! A puddle! I had to move from nice, pretty, sunny Phoenix to this horrible little town where it rains almost 24/7! Great…I can't wait.

Well, I guess I really didn't _have_ to move here. It was my choice. So, I guess I really have no room to complain being that it was my idea. Dang…oh well.

My mother just got remarried and even though she will never say it, moreless admit it to herself, she wants to have some space just for her and her new husband, Phil. So, I decided to move in with my dad, Charlie. I guess that means "Goodbye, beautiful sun… hello rain" for me. *sigh*

I'm not real close with my dad, which is why I mostly call him Charlie. Although, I wouldn't call him that to his face. Intentionally anyways. But if there's one thing that's really good about Charlie, he's a lot like me. He doesn't feel the need to fill silence with random, small talk or feel like he has to spend every waking minute making sure I'm okay and not lonely. We've always just kind of done our own thing during the day and then meet up for dinner. It's been that way every summer I've visited, but now…things are a little more permanent than two weeks.

To make matters even better (again, with the sarcasm), I have to transfer schools. Today is my first day at Forks High School and I know absolutely nobody in this puddle of a town but yet oddly enough, everybody wants to be my friend. I don't really think of myself too much as a loner, but it really doesn't bother me to be alone either. If I were the new kid at a school in Phoenix, no one would have paid attention to me. Just see that I'm another face in the crowd. I would have _killed_ for that kind of thing! But of course not…not in this town! Although, I'm trying to keep positive, after all, this was _my_ decision to move here. Well, on the bright side of things, I don't have to try hard to make friends around here. This one guy, Mike Na—something-er-other, was one of the first to notice me…or stalk me, I'm not sure which yet. He keeps following me around and asking if I need help finding anything. I'm polite to him and occasionally accept his help even though I'm pretty sure I could find my way to Math by myself. He seems really nice but his extended glances are really starting to make me uncomfortable. Jessica, a girl who introduced herself to me in class, is similar to Mike in the 'I can help you with anything' gig, but is, of course, female and talks quite a bit more. From the conversation, mostly Jessica sided, I've gathered that she really likes Mike and that I shouldn't go anywhere near him, which won't be a problem with me.

Even though it's still before lunch on my first day at this school, I can already tell this is going to be a very long senior year.

0.o.0.o.0.o

I sat in class, trying to avoid the constant stares of others around me when I heard someone come and sit at the desk beside me.

"Hi", a very bubbly voice said, "You must be Bella. I'm Alice."

I stared at her, a bit scared that she was so perky and happy, and wondered how she knew my name. Noticing my confusion, she said "Oh. I just heard that I wasn't the only new kid here and kept hearing the name Bella. I assumed it was you because I recognize the 'new kid, I'm scared' look. I just started here as well. So, where you from?" I could tell, like I did with Jessica, that I wouldn't have to contribute much to a conversation with this girl either.

"Oh, uh…yeah, I'm Bella, and Phoenix, AZ. What about you?" I asked.

"Oh…well, I'm actually from Forks. My mother likes to home school us kids. She says it helps you to learn more because there isn't as many detractions like boys or whatever but…I don't really think that's going to be much of a problem here," she said as she looked around the room with a slight look of disgust on her face. I couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

Classes at this school were boring but thankfully, this was the last class of the day. I kept that in mind as I came to this class I was sitting in, but as I sat here talking with this girl, I thought '_Maybe this school won't be so bad after all'. _

"So…Alice, you said you were home schooled?' She nodded. "Can I ask why you aren't anymore?' I was almost afraid to ask, thinking she might think I was being intrusive.

She laughed at my hesitation. "Its silly really. I want a graduation, like an _actual_ graduation. I've seen my families 'graduation ceremonies' and even though they go much quicker than traditional high school ones, I'd rather get my diploma from here rather than my mother handing me mine saying 'congrats'. My older brother, Edward, thinks I've lost my mind." Alice rolled her eyes and sighed. "He always laughs at me because I have to get up at six o'clock every morning. He infuriates me so much sometimes."

"I wish I had siblings. Life can be lonely when you're the only child, and well, let's face it, there's only so many times you can blame things on the cat."

Alice laughed. "Oh, well…you can have Edward. I won't miss him much." She teased.

I laughed as I imagined bringing home this Edward in a cardboard box like you would with a new puppy. "So, how many siblings do you have? I'm assuming at least one since you mentioned…Edward, was it?"

"Yeah…Edward's my brother. I normally don't claim him but today I'm feeling extra generous," she laughed. "Technically, Edward is my only brother but Mom and Dad adopted Emmett when he only one. So, I guess that means I have two. Emmett tends to be more protective of me then Edward does. Don't get me wrong Edward would defend me if necessary, but Emmett can just scare them away with one look. Let's just say, I haven't exactly had many boys to the house because of just rumors of him floating around," Alice sighed, "so, it's a bit hard trying to date anyone." I laughed as I imagined this brother she spoke of.

"So," Alice looked at me very seriously now as if she were a father interrogating his daughter's potential boyfriend. "Now onto the most important question of the day…do you like to shop?" She asked as we walked to the parking lot toward our vehicles. I had been so wrapped up in this conversation that it took me this long to realize that we weren't in the classroom anymore, headed out of the building and toward freedom…for the rest of the day, anyways.

My first day at Forks High was over. _'Thank you, God,'_ I thought as I looked toward the sky with what I'm assuming was a very grateful look on my face.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Okay!!! that's the first chapter! what do ya'll think?? reviews would be absolutely lovely :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ever since that first day at school, Alice and I have been inseparable. Best friends didn't even to begin to describe us or so we thought. We finally decided one night at one of our many 'sleepovers' that we were sisters that God forgot to put together. The only real differences between us are that Alice is a bit more girly than I am and I'm more into books. We figure since everything else seems to be good that it just sort of evens out.

Our parents got use to the fact that they would either have company or one less child each night. Of course there were some exceptions but for the most part, it was either my house that Alice was staying at or I was staying at the Cullen's every night. Everyone at school seemed to think that our names were some sort of phrase because anytime we would be noticed in the hallway, they'd call us "Alice and Bella" or "Bella and Alice". It took me 15 minutes to describe to a new kid that my name was NOT Alice Ann Bella.

The one thing I did find a bit odd about my Cullen's visits were that this brother I'd heard so much about was never there. I figured I would eventually run into the infamous Edward Cullen but I never did see him. I saw a few pictures they had set up like most proud parents do but they seemed a bit outdated considering that Alice was wearing overalls with Tweedy Bird on them. I could tell from the picture that he was kind of cute but then again he was, what? Twelve in that picture? Then my mind started to wonder. I started thinking that I should get in trouble with the law or something for even allowing those sorts of thoughts to enter my head! I was eighteen and I was thinking a twelve-year-old was cute? Wow…I really need to get out more.

After Alice interrupted my weird thought process, I asked her about Edward. She said that he was in Florida taking some college classes and that he'd be back for the summer.

"He said that he might have to miss graduation," Alice pouted, "but he said he'd get me an awesome graduation present if he did. Trust me, I'm holding him to that."

Like clock work, the school year ended which meant graduation. I wasn't really looking forward to the whole process. You sit and listen to boring speeches about the future from the smart and popular people from the class, you wait for your name to be called, walk up front, get a picture taken as you grab a stupid piece of paper that says 'hey! You spent twelve years working your butt off for this and the paper quality isn't even that great!' and then you sit down, move the tassel over and go on your merry little way. Woo-freakin-hoo.

I tried to keep my spirits up though because I knew Alice was excited. It was the whole reason she begged her mom to let her attend public school. And I guess in reality, a graduation ceremony really isn't too tragic…I just don't like all the attention on me at any certain point in time.

Just like I thought, graduation was just as boring in the audience as it was on the floor only this time, I actually got to move without being yelled at for blocking anybody's view.

"Isabella Marie Swan," said the principal as he announced my entrance.

'_That'd be me,' _ I thought. As I walked up to receive my diploma, I prayed that I wouldn't fall on my face, even thought that seemed like something I would do. Actually that IS something I would do, which is why I was praying for it **not** to happen.

After the ceremony, I met up with Charlie and he did his awkward congratulations and hug. During our father/daughter moment, I heard a loud yet familiar squeal behind me. As I turned around, a very bouncy, excited Alice attacked me.

"Oh!" was all I could say as she pretty much tackled me. "Congrats to you too," I said as I laughed.

"Bella!! My parents are taking me to New York!! They just told me. The whole family is going, actually. They're taking me as a graduation present and using it as a vacation too so everybody wins."

"Really?! That's great, Alice!!" I told her, suddenly realizing something. "Wait…how long are you gonna be gone?"

"It's gonna be for the summer, so probably two months!!" Alice exclaimed as she continued to almost jump out of her skin in excitement.

"Oh…" I said as I thought about what the summer would be like without her, "That sounds amazing. I hope you guys have fun." I hoped my disappointment wasn't seeping through into my voice.

"I know we will!! It's gonna be so awesome...we're gonna----" Alice put her arm around my shoulders as she started talking about shopping, sightseeing, meeting some cute guys when I realized that it sounded as if I was going with.

"Wait…" I shrugged out from under her arm so I could stand in front of her, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you're going with Bella…duh!" Alice said with her hand on her hip. That valley girl pose would have annoyed me any other day but I was really confused at this point.

As I processed this, a smile lit my face. "Wait…I'm going with??" Alice nodded with a smile that you could light the entire town with. "No way!!!!!" I yelled as I almost tackled her in the same way she did to me.

"Yeah! Mom and Dad talked it over with Charlie and you're good to go! This is going to be so much fun! We leave in two weeks so we've got a massive amount of planning to do! I figure we can go shopping tomorrow and get all kinds of clothes for the trip and then we can—"

"Wait…Alice?" A blush of embarrassment slowly crept up through my cheeks. "I mean, I have enough to go shopping but I don't think I have money for a plane ticket, there's no way I can afford a trip to New York!" I felt so bad that I was ruining her plans and worse that I got all excited for a trip I'd never take.

Alice laughed, which surprised me. "Bella…graduation present" she said as she pointed to herself. "Do you honestly believe that my parents would have planned this without adding you into the equation too? I mean, we're practically connected at the hip! It's all taken care of."

A smile similar to Alice's lit up my face.

We headed home so that we could get ready for our shopping trip that we'd planned for the next day. And yes, it IS necessary to prepare for one of Alice's shopping trips. You don't want to mess with this girl when she's in her extreme shopping mode…it's scary. She's like a kid in a toy store that's allowed anything she wants. I've learned in my experience that if she tries to buy me something and I argue, she'll just spend **more** money in the end on me. I don't feel too bad about it because we're about the same size and we have similar tastes in clothes so whatever she buys me will fit her too and I figure she'll borrow it or decide to keep it at some point or another.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I ended up staying at Alice's that night and we talked for the majority of it about the trip.

"So, I talked specifics with my parents today. We can roam around most of the day as long as we stay together. Dad would like for a least one of the guys to be with us at all times if possible because he's a bit paranoid. The only real rule they gave me is that we have to be back for the family dinner every night just so we can catch up and actually see each other all at the same time." Alice explained.

I nodded in agreement. "That sounds manageable," I added with a laugh.

"Oh! Good news. It looks like you get to meet Edward tomorrow."

"Really?? Cool! I was beginning to think that he didn't exist and that you just photoshop'd all the pictures around the house with some strange boy so I'd believe you," I laughed.

"Oh, no…believe me. He exists. Either that or my imaginary friend _really_ annoys me sometimes." Alice said as she rolled her eyes. "Alright…we'd better get some sleep. We've got shopping to do tomorrow." She added with a grin that I was sure had some evil plans behind it.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**A/N: ta-da!! Chapter two! :D**

**I like reviews…reviews are good…reviews are pretty…I would like to see them :) lol…**

**Oh yeah…and the comment about Alice having overalls with Tweedy Bird on them…yeah, I was looking thru my old photo albums earlier and saw a picture of me that had overalls on like those…so I thought it would be funny to put that in there :) lol…**

**So pretty much…this story was originally 'n Jack's (my ex-roommate) and she started writing this and never finished so I went back and I'm rewriting the chapters…it's still pretty much the same content but I am just putting my own stuff in it too. I tend to write more than she does..lol..**

**So..do you think I'm going too fast on the story line or not fast enough? Are there too many filler stuff like details about pictures and stuff? Let me know what ya'll think :D**

**Thank ya for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so…we're not really sure about time differences so we just threw times in there...don't have any idea if it's right or not…we just decided those numbers looked pretty so they stayed…lol… but if ya'll know the right times, you can correct us…it's cool… :)**

Chapter Three

SUNDAY, SUNDAY, SUNDAY …well Sunday morning, that is…

Today was the big day and I was nervous but yet horribly excited at the same time. It was a bit confusing to be honest. I spent the night at Alice's on Saturday night so we wouldn't have to rush around in the morning. It was going to be a very early morning Sunday. Our plane leaves at six am so we are hopefully going to get there around eleven, which would put us there at two pm in New York. Ugh…this whole time thing is giving me a headache…stupid time differences.

I hadn't slept very well that night. I kept tossing and turning. Not because I wasn't in my own bed or anything, it was mainly because I kept having these weird dreams. They were very vivid too. I dreamt about the plane crashing, about the plane catching on fire, about our hotel room catching on fire, about gremlins stowing away in my suitcase, (I've gotta remind Alice that we can't watch scary movies before we go to sleep anymore) …..pretty much anything and everything that could go wrong on this trip, I dreamt about. Although, the gremlins seemed pretty unrealistic.

I still haven't met Edward. My theory was becoming closer and closer to reality. _Although, I think the photoshop thing would be a little extreme. Unless they plan to take me to New York and kill me. That could be why they'd make up a boy...to distract me with my girly instinct. Hmm…it's a possibility, _I thought during breakfast. Esme always makes such wonderful food. Her food is the only thing that kept me from spacing out completely.

"So, Bella have you ever been to New York before?" Esme asked as she prepared pancakes for everyone.

"No, I'm kinda nervous about it too. I've never been that far away from home before. It was really nice of you guys to invite me. Thank you again."

Esme laughed. "Its no problem Bella, really…besides Alice needs somebody other than the boys to hang out with. Don't be nervous, we'll all be there with you. You'll love New York, I promise." Esme told me as she handed me a large plate of pancakes. I figured the majority of the pain in my stomach was the fact that I was nervous and excited until I saw this amazing plate of pancakes. Then I realized I was just hungry.

So far we were the only ones that seemed alive in the Cullen house. "Carlisle and the others should be up at anytime", Esme assured me. I sat at the table eating my wonderful pancakes when I saw this guy, looking like a freakin Abercrombie model, come into the kitchen without a shirt on.

"Mmm…pancakes, my favorite," He walked up behind his mother and hugged her, "thanks Mom," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Edward!!! Put on a shirt! We have a guest!" she scolded, then her motherly facial expression softened, "And you are welcome."

He smirked and turned around to finally see me, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so _rude_," he said with a hint of sarcasm, "I'm Edward."

I blushed and almost forgot to breathe. "I'm Bella…Alice's Friend." As much as I tried, I couldn't stop looking at his chest. It was so smooth and he's abs were define, but not as built as Emmett's but they sure were nice to look at.

"Oh! Right. So I finally get to meet the famous Bella Swan," He smiled. "Alice never shuts up about you."

I blushed even more and silently plotted revenge. "What has she told you about me?"

"Oh, nothing much, really. Just that you're a bit clumsy, you tend to talk in your sleep… Oh and you tend to blush a lot," I blushed again, "Yeah, kinda like that."

"_Oh yes, she was definitely going to pay for this one," _I thought as I sat there cursing at my ability to blush.

"Stop teasing her Edward and put on shirt!" Esma complained. I didn't know if I should thank her or be upset because Edward then went to the utility room and grabbed a shirt out of the dryer and put it on.

"Happy now Mother?"

"Yes, thank you …now eat!" She handed him a plate and he sat down right in front of me.

"So what time did you finally get in last night?" I asked him trying to start conversation away from me.

"Oh, it think it was somewhere around two."

"That's only two hours ago!" I mentioned as I nearly choked on my bite of pancakes. '_God Bella! State the obvious… you're so stupid,' _I thought as I mentally cursed myself, which I noticed I did a lot of around this boy…or man…he hardly looked like any boy.

He chuckled. "Wow… nothing gets past you does it?" He said just as the door opened again. This time a groggy Alice walked in followed by Emmett and Carlisle.

"Well good morning little sister!" Edward said in a slightly sarcastic tone, "Oh how I missed you so much!"

"Go to hell, Edward." She snapped.

"Why aren't you a delight this morning?" I teased her.

"Well, if someone would have stopped talking last night, I would have gotten more than three hours of sleep!" she snapped back.

I blushed and immediately felt six pairs of eyes on me. "I'm sorry. I can't help it. It's just a subconscious habit. If I could control what I do when I'm asleep, believe me, I would." I could feel Edwards's eyes on me. I blushed even more. _'Why is he looking at me? Do I have something in my teeth?'_ I decided to be brave and look up at him just to see him smirking at me. "What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing" He laughed.

"Anyways Edward, why did you get home so late?" Esme asked.

"Because I had to pick up my favorite sisters graduation gift," I saw Alice perk up next to me. "But…since she was so mean to me, I might just give it to Bella instead."

"What?! NO! I'm sorry Eddie! I've missed you too," she said as she grabbed him in a hug from behind the chair. "And… and… I don't want you to go to hell… So what'd ya get me?"

He laughed. "Why don't you take a look for yourself? It outside."

Alice ran out of the kitchen faster than I've ever seen that girl move and the next thing we all hear is a high pitch squeal. I swore the dogs in the town must have been going crazy at that point. Then Alice ran back in and tackled Edward. "Oh my gosh!! Thank you so much Edward!!"

"You can keep it if you promise to NEVER call me Eddie again!" He said laughing and attempting to scrape an Alice-like figure off him.

"And it's yellow! My favorite color! Oh Edward! You are the best brother a girl could ask for! Thank you so much!"

"Would someone please tell us what she got?" Emmett complained.

"A car." She squealed.

**Ta-da!! Chapter three!! Sorry it took a bit longer to get up…I started the other day writing and for some reason stopped…but all is good…it is done! and a bit shorter than the others..I realized that when I saw the word count... :( sorry...  
**

**Reviews, reviews…I love em…they are like oxygen…okay, maybe not quite as necessary as oxygen…but it's like breathing for the Cullen's…not necessary…but they like it! :D**

**Love ya'll!**

**.lizzy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Aaaand…We're Off...**

The ride to the airport wasn't nice and quiet like I hoped it would be. I expected that maybe since it was, oh…I don't know…six o'clock in the _freakin_ morning that she would be tired. But no!! Alice would not shut up.

"I love my car so much… I'm going to get yellow seat covers to match it… OH! And maybe one of those cute little air fresheners that's shaped like a daisy…or maybe a duckie…I'm not sure which is cuter…oh well. Anyways…" she gushed on and on. Alice, being the hyper and perky thing that she is at this horrible hour of the morning, got shotgun with no contest. Neither Edward or I was really awake enough or in the mood to fight her on it. So, Edward and I sat in the back seat wishing for maybe five minutes of driving silence. We both exchanged a quick glance at each other at the same time and realized that wasn't going to happen.

"You know you created a monster, right?" I whispered to Edward.

"Yeah, I know…" he said as he rolled his eyes, "and to think you're the one who has to deal with her," he chuckled with a slight smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" I glared at him, almost scared to hear what he had to say.

"You have to sit by her on the plane. Oh and you have to room with her… So really you'll be the one who has to deal with this overly excited Alice," he explained, not relaxing that smirk of his. "But really you should be thanking me because with Alice distracted, she might not make you go shopping as much… but I could be wrong… if so, better you than me. I've had my fair share of the torture," he teased.

"Oh, thank you so much," I sarcastically replied. "So, what will you be doing Mr. Edward while Alice takes me shopping instead of you?" I asked.

"Oh, probably scoping out all the hot chicks," He teased.

And as fate would so kindly have it, I blushed. Luckily he didn't see it though…at least I hope he didn't. _Of course he wouldn't be interested in me! I mean, how could he? He is hot! No…he's hotter than hot…he's…really hot?? Is there a temperature higher than hot? Dang…I really should've paid more attention in high school. I would know what's higher than hot if I did._

Anyways, a hot guy needs a hot girl by his side. Someone who looks like a supermodel, not someone like me. Not someone with so many flaws.

Before I could reply, we arrived at the airport. As we stepped out of the car, I looked toward the sky and gave God a silent 'thank you' that I didn't have to respond to that last statement of his. Apparently he was not happy about leaving his precious Volvo at the airport but Carlisle insisted that he take it. We all started to walk towards the door, bags in hand. Edward walked a few feet ahead of us. I couldn't help myself… I had to watch. Again, fate not exactly being my best friend today, Alice saw me watching.

She giggled slightly beside me. "You like him. Don't you?" Alice whispered.

"What?!" I blushed. "No! I mean, eww…he's your brother!" My eyes darted around for a second and I realized what I was about to say was probably the most stereotypical teenage girl thing I would possibly EVER say in my entire life. "...Why did he say something?" I panicked.

"I haven't asked him…yet," Alice had this smirk on her face…same one as Edward had on his face before. Stupid family resemblances. "But from the way he keeps looking at you… I think he might like you too." She smiled as she picked up her pace, walking ahead of me.

_Ugh! I hate this family! I really need new friends… or I could start hanging out with Emmett…at least he doesn't tease me… Or annoy me…_ "Alice! You had better not embarrass me!" I whispered loudly as I tried to catch up.

She just smirked and kept walking so she could catch up with Edward. "I really need to get on that whole new friends thing." I muttered to myself.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Heeerrre's your ticket, Bella." Alice said in her bubbly voice. I looked down at the ticket and did a double take.

"First class?! We're flying _first class_??" I asked, shocked. I'd never even flown before and the first time I did was going to be first class…wow…

"What? Did you really think we would be riding coach? Seriously, Bella." Alice laughed and half skipped towards the plane. I swear, I rarely ever saw that girl just _walk. _She always seemed to glide or skip wherever she went, but today there was an extra bounce in her already bouncy step.

"We'd better get going or we'll miss the flight, Bella." Carlisle told me.

I walked on to the plane looking for seat A-17. Apparently that was my seat…at least that's what the ticket told me. _A-15 A-16… AH there it is A-17._ I looked up expecting to see Alice sitting in A-18 but instead I found my Edward… _'Wait did I just say 'my'? He isn't mine! He'll never be mine!'_ I looked back down at my ticket, confused, to make sure I got the right seat number.

"Is there something wrong Bella?" Esme asked me, as she was in the seat behind Edward.

"Um… No… I just… Nevermind…" I sat down, somewhat embarrassed. I sat in silence, not sure whether the rule for big dogs applied to Edward or not…no sudden movements. Finally, Edward spoke up and said, "Do you want the window seat?"

"I'm sorry…what?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I thought I overheard earlier that this is the first time you've ever flown anywhere…and well, window seats are pretty awesome for a first time flier," he said as I nearly melted in the seat I was in.

"Um…yeah, sure. Thanks," I said. He kindly got up and stood in the aisle while I climbed over to the window seat. As I sat back down, I thought for a moment. _I'm being such a dork. Why am I doing this? I've never acted this way around a guy before…even a guy I liked. What good is it gonna do me to blush, avoid eye contact and barely talk to the guy? Right, none. I just have to stop being so girly and…well, I just have to stop it! Right now!!_

Once I finally got my thoughts together, I pulled out my book that I brought with for the flight. Even though I was going to stop being so girly about Edward, I couldn't help but notice that as I pulled out my book and started reading, that he suddenly seemed very interested in me. As if I was a jack-in-the-box, ready to explode or something.

He leaded over toward me. "Whatcha reading?" he asked. As I looked up at him, he gave me this smile that leaned more toward a smirk but showed more of his perfect teeth. I started to blush and forced my eyes back down to my book. _Well, so much for playin it cool, _I thought.

"Wuthering Heights," I told him, trying my hardest not to look up from my book as I said this. I kept reading but I could feel his eyes on me, watching me. I couldn't help but blush and swear I just read the same sentence at least eight times. Sighing, I closed my book and looked up at Edward.

"So, tell me Miss Bella…what does your boyfriend think about you leaving for a month?"

"Well, if I had one, he would have to be ok with it," I paused and then looked him in the eyes. "And what about you _Eddie_? Does your girlfriend know about you going to New York to 'scope out the hot chicks'?" I asked trying very hard to hold back a smirk of my own.

He stared at me for a moment before he chuckled and said, "That's the great thing about being single…you don't have to answer to anybody. You also don't have to worry about if you do or say something that might hurt the others feelings or all that other stupid relationship stuff," he said putting his hands behind his head.

I laughed a little before I heard the nice hand motion lady, or at least that's what I like to call her, kindly ask us to put on our seat belts. We began to take off when I noticed that Alice was in the seat in front of us, sitting beside a guy with sandy colored hair. And she was giggling!! Alice _never_ giggles. Chuckles, maybe…but never giggles.

"Hey Eddie?" she called back to us. "Do you have your iPod with you?"

"Stop calling me that!" he growled, "and yes, why?"

She smirked. "Why don't you show Bella one of the songs you wrote? She really likes stuff like that," she told him as she winked at me.

"You write songs?" I eagerly asked, "Oh! Let me hear it! Please?" I said with my most convincing/flirty puppy dog eyes. I could tell he was debating whether or not to let me listen to it. "Um... maybe later," he told me. _Yes! I got a maybe later!_ I thought, as I picked my book back up and didn't even bother to hide my smile.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

After about an hour into the flight, I was getting bored. I got info on the guy Alice was talking to when he got up and went to the bathroom. "His name is Jasper Hale and he has a sister named Rosalie, who he was going to visit. He's never been to New York before but heard it was an amazing place." Alice told me animatedly. When Jasper came back, Alice continued to giggle at everything he said, even if it wasn't funny, but I did have to say this guy was cute. At least Alice has good taste in guys.

I got bored of listening in on their conversation after about five minutes, leaned my head back on my seat and stared out the window. Before I knew it, my eyes were starting to slowly close and I fell asleep.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**A/N: Hey hey!! Sorry it took me so long to update! I started writin on this like last week and stopped! :( And to make matters better, my home phone has been disconnected :( so no Internet for now!! But I'm workin on the next chapter so it should be up within no time!**

**And remember! Reviews are amazing! :D Even if you just leave your name that you read it, that'll make me feel all sorts of special and important! Lol… I'm also workin on my second story ever! Lol…it's a Supernatural one :) I'm a bit obsessed with SPN and finally got an idea so I'm writing one! So if you're a fan, watch for it! :D**

**Thanks ya'll! :D**

**.lizzy.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay...this is a repost...we changed a line or so toward the end so that it would fit in better with something that happens in the next chapter...sorry!!!**

**Anyhoo...enjoy! :D  
**

I started to wake up as I heard Edward move from his seat beside me.

"Hey there, sleepyhead. Planes landing…you might wanna get your stuff together," Edward told me with a hint of sleep to his voice. I just nodded as I was coming back to reality from the dream I was having. And yes, it involved Edward. We were at this cute little Italian restaurant and from the looks of it, around lunchtime. It looked like a date because we were both a bit awkward toward each other. The place looked like it was straight from a corny teen movie and was on one of those cute little iron-like tables outside with flowers in the middle. It looked like each of us wanted to say something, but neither of us could. I'd open my mouth to say something and then stop and then he'd do the same. So we both just sat in awkward silence and that's when I woke up.

The plane was landing so I started to gather all my things. Once the plane landed and all was okay to get up from my seat, I tried to reach my bag in the above compartment but it got shoved to the back. I tried to stretch for it, but it was too far back for my little height. Then all of the sudden, Edward leaned over me and grabbed it with no problem. _Show off,_ I thought. I smiled and blushed a little while thanking him and reached to take my bag, but he pulled away. He just kind of smiled and walked toward the exit with my bag.

"You know, I…" I started to say when I tripped over some kid who stuck his foot in the aisle. I was about to meet the floor when Edward caught me.

"You know you, what?" He asked, as he made sure I was stable.

"I could, um…carry something," I said blushing while noticing how close we were.

He chuckled. "You could, huh?" he said, as he looked me up and down. "Nah, I don't think so. You might hurt yourself." He winked at me as he walked off. I sighed but followed in silence.

Then we all got into the cab and made our way towards the hotel. On the way, I decided to take pictures of the different buildings on our way there. Just from the cab ride, I could tell that I would have so much to explore on this trip. Not too much later, we arrived at the hotel. This place was amazing. I thought it was a big city building of some sort, but nope. It was where we would spend the next two months! The bellboy took our stuff to our rooms so Alice and I began to explore the hotel.

"So, Jasper wants to meet up with us at some point while we're here. He's gonna be up here for pretty much the entire summer too," Alice told me.

"Does he want to meet up with _us_ or _you_, Alice?" I teased her.

Alice blushed. "Do you think he even likes me? I mean he is rather cute and I'm sure he probably has a girlfriend but…"

'_He was rather cute but not as cute as Edward… I wonder where he ran off to…"_

"Bella?" Alice asked shaking me out of my mind wander. "Bella! Are you even listening to me?" Alice asked.

"Yeah…of course! Jasper…cute…wants to meet up…got it…" I tried to smile to assure her that I was listening but she knew me better.

"Hey, I have to go to the restroom. I'll meet you back at the room, kay?" Alice said as she started to walk away.

"Okay... Wait! Where are our keys?"

"Emmett has them." She called to me. I sighed, looking around the huge lobby and went to find Emmett. Sure enough, he was at the front desk flirting with the clerk there.

"Hey Emmett, do you have our keys?" I asked him.

"Yeah, here you go Bells," he said in a very distracted voice. Without taking his eyes off the girl, he threw me a key. I glanced at the room key and it said 304. I made my way to the elevator and went up to the third floor. Without any problem, which surprised me, I found the room. I opened the door, feeling a bit tired and threw my purse and camera down on the closest furniture-like object I saw, which happened to be a couch. The rooms at this place were amazing compared what I was use to. I think Alice called our rooms 'suites'. It had a little living room area along with what looked like a little kitchen to me. I stood in the room and to both sides of me was a door. I opened one and it lead to the bathroom and I tried to open the other but it wouldn't open. I put my ear to the door and I heard Carlisle and Esme discussing unpacking options. I made my way back around the room and caught a glance of myself in the mirror and saw that my hair was a mess. _"Holy cow! What did I do to make my hair do this?" _I thought as I tried to smooth out the mess that was my hair at this point. I went over to the bed to get my brush out of my bag and realized that my main suitcase wasn't in the room yet. I sighed, looking around the room and caught a glimpse of another bag by one of the beds. _"That must be Alice's. I wonder if her straightener is in here," _I thought as I made my way toward the bag.

I began to open the bag and rummage through it when the door opened behind me. I stuck my hand in the bag without looking, figuring I'd find it by the feel of it. Finally, I just looked at what I was doing and started digging more through the bag. "Hey Alice," I yelled as I dug, "I can't find your straightener." Just as I said that, I came across a pair of boxers in the bag and laughed as I pulled them out. "Alice…why do you have boxers?" I said as I held them up by the waist and made them dance when I noticed a name inside. It said 'Edward'. "More importantly why do you have Edward's boxers? And why does he have his name inside them? What is he in like the third grade?" I turned to face Alice.

I gasped as I noticed who was standing in the room with me. Edward stood about eight feet from me with his arms crossed and that smirk, that he liked to use so much around me, on his face and chuckled. "So, is this pay back or something?" he asked.

"I'm sorry?" I said as I helped my heart back into its place in my chest.

"Payback. I wouldn't let you carry your own bag so now you're going through mine?" he asked.

"Oh! No! I just…I was…um…" I finally stopped and sighed. "Do you know where Alice is?" I said, defeated.

He laughed. "I just saw her downstairs lookin for you. And um…I think _you're _room is next door," he said pointing the wall to his left.

"Okay, thanks...um, I'm gonna go find…her and uh… my room," I said as I avoided eye contact and made my way out of the room. He just laughed as I left.

* * *

**A/N: ta-da! :D chapter five!! what do ya'll think?? reviews are amazing and I'd love you're opinions and comments :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey ya'll!! I'm so sorry it's taken this long to get another chapter up...I've been in Supernatural mode for quite a while, plus I've been workin like every day!!!! Stupid Walmart...LOL...anyhoo...this chapter is kinda short but I didn't really think there was much more I could do to it, so I thought 'ah, hell with it! I'm postin it!' lol...**

**anyways...I hope you guys like it! :D**

* * *

Edward's POV

All I could do after an extremely red Bella left the room was stare toward the door with an extremely goofy smile on my face. It felt weird to me, smiling that is. My smile is more of a smirk but for some reason around this girl, I'm actually _smiling_. It's quite weird.

"Dude, did she just take your boxers?" Emmett asked interrupting my thought process.

I laughed and shook my head. "Yeah…she did….but she'll be back. I think she was pretty humiliated though."

Sighing, I felt bad for her. That must have been horribly embarrassing. I mean, if I was caught digging through her bag and pulling out her undergarments…_whoa! I'm gonna stop myself there, _I thought as I went to unpack the rest of my stuff. I figure if we're going to be here for a month, I might as well get settled in. As my brain kept going through things Bella related, I heard a light knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I yelled toward Emmett who putting some of his stuff in the bathroom. Opening the door, I saw an even redder Bella. She thrust something at me and adjusting my eyes to see what was just inches in front of my face, it was my boxers.

"These are yours!" she said without looking at me. Even though she had her head down, I could still tell that her face was really red. I think it was leaning more toward a burgundy color now. _Is she even breathing?_ I thought as I stared at her.

"Thanks," I said while taking them. "Oh…hey, would you like to come in?"

"No thanks," she said as she began to walk away.

"Are you sure?" I insisted. "I mean, I bet Em has a pair of socks you can steal," I said with a smirk on my face. She just flipped me off and walked away.

I watched her walk into her room before I chucked and closed the door.

Turning around, I saw Em leaning against the same doorframe I was earlier.

"You like her, don't you?" he smirked.

"Shove it, Em," I said laughing as I went to finish unpacking.

"Aw, come on bro. You can tell me."

"No…you'll just make fun of me," I said stopping to look at him

"Oh! So you admit it…because there would be no reason for me to 'make fun of you' if you didn't?" Em said using air quotes and all.

"No…I just know you. You'll make indecent jokes indirectly directed toward her and I and I just don't wanna put up with that," I said going back to my suitcase.

"Yeah, right! That doesn't sound like me at all!!" I stopped to give him an 'oh really?' glare. "Okay! So maybe that does sound like me, but you _do_ know that besides making indecent jokes, bugging people until they crack is _also_ a specialty of mine?" he said with a big smile.

"Fine! Yes, I like her. You happy?" I asked a bit frustrated.

"Uh-huh. And really, Bella's not that bad…she's actually pretty cute, if you like the clumsy type," he said.

"You wanna know something weird?" I asked him.

"That depends," he said looking a bit worried as he eyed the boxers I was folding.

"Well, when we were on the plane, she…" I stopped. I'm not entirely sure why I stopped but I did.

"What? What did she do?" Emmett asked. I didn't reply.

"Come on Edward! You can't do this to me! This is just like somebody doing one of those 'you wanna know a secret? Oh! Too bad, I can't tell you cause it's a secret' things! Come on!!!!!" he wailed.

"Gosh, Emmett! You're such a girl!" I smirked. "Fine…she called me Eddie."

"That's it!" he whined.

"That's not the weird part…I kinda liked it," I told him. Emmett's eyes got huge.

"Whoa, whoa…hold up. The last time I called you 'Eddie', you nearly broke my arm until I yelled uncle and made me promise never to use that name for you again," he pointed out.

"Yeah…I know," I said rubbing a hand across my face and then through my hair. "What am I gonna do?"

Em laughed. "What's there to discuss? Ask her out, dude," he said playfully hitting my shoulder.

"Yeah, but I can't. I mean, Alice and her are like freakin connected at the hip. If things don't work between us or whatever, Alice would kill me. And if they aren't fazed by it, then I'll just have to see my ex-girlfriend at my house all the time and then things will get really awkward and…" I ranted.

"Whoa, dude…calm down. I'm talking like, one date…where are you getting this 'girlfriend' and breaking up stuff from?"

I blushed, turning away and shrugged. _Wait? Did I just _blush??? _Wow…I got it bad._

"Man, you got it bad." Em said laughing.

I plopped down on my bed and sighed.

"What am I gonna do?" I mumbled to myself as I laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

**Ta-da! like I said...kinda short...well...short for me, anyways...**

**anyhoo...you know the drill...the lil button over there...shhhhya! it's a magic button!! if you click on it, a lil box will appear...then you type some overly nice stuff about how amazing I am and then hit send! And ta-da!! it's amazing!!  
.......right....so that was prolly a bit over the top...sorry bout that...LOL...  
anyhoo...what I was TRYING to say was...reviews are amazing and I very much appreciate them :D**

**thank ya! :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: okay...first off, I wanna say this. I'M SO SORRY!!! I didn't mean to take this long to update (it's almost been a month! AHHH!!) but ya know, work and all that crap just gets in the way of important things like writing!!! lol...okay, so work is probably more important...sorry guys...lol... anyhoo, I planned on making this chapter longer, but I figured I've put you devoted readers through enough waiting and finished this off so I could post it! :D but the good news is that the summer is freakin flying by so sooner or later I'll be back at school where I'll hopefully have more time to write! yay! -claps like a proud two-year-old-**

**AND on another awesome note, this story has gotten over 1,000 hits in the six chapters posted!! -squeals in excitement-  
only problem is this...I've gotten over 1,000 hits, but only like 11 reviews??? what the crap is up with that people??? LOL...jus kiddin...BUT reviews are nice XD  
**

**well...without further ado, here is chapta seven! enjoy! :D**  
**(and if there's any mistakes, sorry :S) okay...shuttin up now... ;D**

* * *

Bella's POV

Storming out of their room in embarrassment, I went straight to my_ actual_ room, which happened to be right across the hall but down a few feet. When I got inside the room, I leaned my head against the closed door, sighing in relief and self-loathing.

"God, I hate myself," I muttered. _There's no way I can show my face to them ever again. _I thought.

"Why's that?" I heard Alice ask from inside the room. She scared me coming out of the bathroom. She apparently went ahead and took her shower early. Either that or she was just running around in her shower wrap for no real good reason. Then again, that really wouldn't surprise me much. This _is_ Alice we're talking about here.

"Well, I hate your brothers anyway," I said still leaning against the door, wincing slightly as the back of my head bashed against it.

"Ah! Welcome to my world Bella," she said putting her arm around my shoulders. "You'll be dealing with a lot of that this summer. I'm so glad I have someone to suffer with me," she said smiling with a 'tour guide' enthusiastic voice.

I laughed. "Well, I'm glad you find this so amusing," I said while I stared ahead into the room with a thoughtful look on my face. My mind wouldn't quit running through what just happened with Edward over and over again. I huffed in anger. "Ugh! I'm so stupid!" I said wiping a hand across my face. I saw Alice look down, confused, at my other hand.

"Um, Bella?" she said slowly, as if she were questioning my sanity.

"Yeah?" I asked in a tired voice. It probably made me sound like I was annoyed with her, but at that point I didn't really care. She'd forgive me if she thought I was being rude. Best friends do that.

"Why do you have boxers?" Alice said in that same tone as before.

I snapped out of my daze, jerked my hand up to see a blue plaid piece of cloth in my hand still and cursed. "They're Edward's," I told her in a defeated voice as I opened the door.

I took a deep breath as I stepped out into that hall, preparing for the embarrassment I was going to have to put myself through…again. I slowly walked up to the guys' room and knocked shyly. I stood outside the door for about a millisecond and thought_ 'They probably aren't here. I should just forget about it and come back later.' _But after a few more seconds, Edward opened the door. I cursed internally and my eyes shot down to my feet. I refused to look at him so I just thrust the boxers forward, stating that they were his. I heard him say thanks and I was quite surprised when he invited me in.

"No thanks" I said quickly as I backed away toward my room.

"Are you sure?" he insisted. "I'm sure Em has a pair of socks you can steal." If I weren't so mad and embarrassed, I most likely would have laughed, but I wasn't in that sort of mood. I know he was just joking but I flipped him off anyways.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

After about ten minutes of Alice laughing non-stop, me finally breaking and laughing a bit, and throwing things at the giggling midget to get her to shut up, it was finally time for dinner. I was actually really glad when Alice mentioned food. I was starving and food would definitely be my friend if it were in front of me.

We gathered our 'things' (well, I guess as many things as you need to go eat) and started to head out the door when I suddenly remembered something and didn't feel so hungry anymore.

"Uh…" I stuttered, pausing in the doorway.

"What's wrong? Am I not like fully dressed or something?" Alice said looking at me and then at herself.

"Uh…no no no, you're fine. I just um, remembered that I'm not hungry. I think I'll just stay here in the room. It's okay, go without me," I said waving my hand at her like it was no big deal.

"Bella!" Alice said grabbing my arm as I turned around to go back into the room. "Your ears perked up like a freakin puppy when I mentioned food so I _know_ you're hungry and second," Alice paused looking a bit embarrassed. "That was one of the agreements about this trip. That we'd all meet for dinner every night as a family…and well, that includes you too," she finished with a nervous laugh. I could tell she felt bad that she had just pretty much told me I had no choice in the matter, but that still didn't make things better. I was going to have to face…him…and I would gladly go the rest of the night without food if I could get out of seeing him _at least_ till tomorrow. But it looks like fate has struck once again and I'm screwed.

"Damn," I muttered, realizing I'd forgotten about the 'rules' of the trip.

Alice's eyes narrowed. "This is about Edward, isn't it?" she said as a sly smile crept across her face. I tried to hide the fact that she was right, but her laugh told me that the redness in my face had given an answer for me. _Stupid blush, _I thought angrily to myself.

"Oh come on! It won't be that bad. I mean, you've _had_ dinner with us before. You really don't even have to talk, just say you're tired if anybody mentions how quiet you are. Plus, Emmett dominates most conversation anyways. I'll just steer him away from you if he tries and you'll be fine. Just concentrate on the food," she said. "That's it!" she continued as she coaxed me out of the doorway, closing the room door behind me.

As Alice almost pushed me down the hallway, the only thing I could think about was how embarrassed I was. I knew I should just play it off like nothing had ever happened but let's face it…that just wasn't possible. _Well…this is gonna be a _fun_ night, _I thought as we stepped onto the elevator. I sighed as Alice pushed floor number one and held my breath nearly the entire ride down.

* * *

**Ta-da!! chapta seven!!**

**okie dokie...ya'll know the drill...reviews are amazing and ya know you wanna give me one, dontcha? :D**

**OH!!!! and for all ya Supernatural obsessed freaks (like me, hee hee) out there, today's Jared Padalecki's birthday!! YAY!! Happy birthday Jared! :D**

**.lizzy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry this took so long to get posted! I was having problems with writer's block, working all the time, and...writer's block! lol...I kinda knew what needed to happen but didn't know how to get there...but I'm really happy how this chapter turned out :D  
Anyhoo...like I said, I'm really sorry that it took me forever and a day to get this thing posted...please forgive me??? :C  
Well...I guess if you're still reading this, then you've hopefully forgiven me :)  
Welp, enjoy! :D**

* * *

If there were a record for the shortest elevator ride ever, this death box would have to take the credit. I swear the thing had to have been on speed or something because it took no time to get down to the first floor from the third. Either that or I was just extremely nervous to get to our destination…yeah, I think I'll have to go with that answer. Sorry record books, maybe next time.

I actually started to feel a little dizzy stepping off the elevator. _Maybe I really am sick,_ I thought as I very slowly made my way out of the stupid speedy box. My stomach began to tighten and I was getting worried. Suddenly I started to feel better as I leaned against the wall next to me and took a deep breath. _Oh right, I should breathe. Breathing is good, it keeps me alive… and not to mention conscious, _I thought as pushed myself off the wall before Alice could notice that I was lagging behind.

I followed Alice to the lobby of the hotel, where I assumed we would meet the rest of the family, who hadn't shown up yet, to go eat somewhere. Actually, I had no idea where we planned to eat. I hadn't taken the time to ask.

"Hey Alice? Where are we eating anyways?" I asked her as we settled down on a couch in front of a large plasma TV that we probably had no intention of watching.

"Oh! Did I not tell you?" Alice asked. I apparently gave her a look that answered her question because she continued, almost not even stopping to take a breath. "This hotel has a full restaurant downstairs. Mom and Dad had a private room in the back reserved for our first and last meals here…to, you know, say hello to the city and goodbye to the city," she said with hand motions and voice inflection on the last part.

I laughed. "Oh, okay. So, it's kind of like prison," I said with a smile on my face.

"Sure, if you want to see it that way," Alice said with a laugh. "We might actually eat here some nights throughout the trip…but if we do, we'll have to sit in the dining area with the rest of the people," she said with fake disgust on her face.

"Oh dear! How will we survive?" I said with overly dramatic hand movements.

A subtle throat clearing behind us interrupted our laughing. We both turned our heads at the same time to see who it was. I silently gasped and turned my blushing face down to my lap as Edward made his way around the couch to a close by chair and sat down. I looked through the corner of my eye in his general direction and noticed how much more interesting that chair looked when it had a thing like _that_ occupying it.

_Wow…that chair looks so sexy right now. The things I would do to that chair…_Bella!!_ Snap out of it! Now try and act like a human being and engage in conversation!_ I thought angrily to myself.

I finally forced myself to look up at them, although making sure not to make direct eye contact with Edward, and tried to catch up with what they were talking about. After about 5.7 seconds of trying to understand their conversation, I gave up and turned to the TV in front of us, which was on some news channel. I stared boringly at it until suddenly I saw a finger make its way into my line of vision, right in front of my face, and headed straight for the tip of my nose.

"Oh _my_ God!" I said startled, with my voice going higher on 'my' than the rest of the phrase. I tried to focus on the finger in front of me, but it was too close to my face, so I ended up looking like cross-eyed idiot that nearly fell off the couch.

Edward and Alice just sat there laughing as I composed myself. I looked over and couldn't help but laugh with them.

"Are you okay there, Bella?" Alice asked between her laughs.

"Yeah, I think so. What was_ that_ about?" I asked while I shot glances at Edward.

"You kind of spaced out there on us. We thought you were just interested in the TV but you just stared at the same spot and we swear you blinked maybe twice in the minute or so that we sat here just watching you."

I turned a horrible shade of red as I thought what I might have looked like in that sixty plus seconds that they _both_ observed me. Although, I really wasn't too worried about what Alice saw. She's my best friend; she's seen me at my worst. But Edward? My stomach tightened at the thought.

I nervously tucked my hair behind my ear. _Just play it off like you're okay,_ I thought to myself.

"Oh, so you're watching me now, huh? Just admit it…you can't get enough of me," I said, acting extremely full of myself.

"That's it! You've got us," Edward said holding his hands up as if to surrender. I was actually surprised _he_ answered but I gladly welcomed it.

"I knew it," I said with a cocky smirk as I brushed the invisible dust off my shoulder.

Just then, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett came up behind us and said that we should head toward the restaurant.

Edward was the first to move, stepping over to lend a hand to both Alice and I. We each grabbed a hand of his and he pulled us off the couch. _This isn't so bad, _I thought, _I'm handling this much better than I imagined_.

And then I looked at him. I mean, we _actually_ made eye contact and realized that I was not handling this okay, that I had just been avoided looking at him. I blushed, once again, and looked at the floor as I mumbled my thanks.

I followed the group, standing in the back, in silence.

_Okay, I _really_ have to snap out of this. It was just a stupid mistake with his boxers. He probably doesn't even remember it by now or even care for that matter. I just _have _to stop being so stupid about this! _I thought to myself as I stared at the floor.

After a quick elevator ride (_stupid elevators)_, we made it to the restaurant. I looked around at the place and immediately felt underdressed.

"You look fine," Alice whispered, obviously noticing my nervous look around and then the tug at the bottom of my shirt. I did my best to smile back at her and felt better after I saw that the others were dressed similar to me.

The maitre d' (yes, this place had a maitre d') took us toward the back of the restaurant, which is where I assumed was this 'reserved room' Alice talked about. People watched as we walked by and it made me a bit nervous. But then again, _everything_ was making me nervous tonight. The almost overly friend man opened the door and held out a hand to tell us to go ahead into the room. I smiled, shyly and nodded as I walked past him along with the others.

"Wow," was all I could say as I saw this room. It was beautiful inside with a long conference-like table in the middle. This room had obviously been used for special occasions like parties or when the Pope came to town.

"This room is beautiful," I whispered to Alice as we went around to the other side of the table and took our seats. Edward began to take the seat in front of Alice, who was to my left, but Emmett swooped in and took it right out from under him.

"Thanks bro," he said with a sly grin on his face. He knew exactly what that meant which is why he was grinning so much. Unless Edward wanted to sit on the other side of Emmett, which I don't think he would and it put him further than necessary from the family, than he would have to sit directly in front of me.

I shot Emmett a glare and he just beamed smugness back at me. _He's going to make this as difficult as possible, isn't he? _I thought as Edward, without hesitation but a bit of confusion, took the seat in front of me. I sighed. _Well, he would be Emmett if he didn't._

I turned my attention to Alice and we began talking. Nervousness took over me again as I thought about ordering food. I'd never liked ordering food at restaurants unless I was with Charlie or Renee but that wasn't the case here. I asked Alice about the menus and she said that they were having sort of a 'catered meal' and that made me feel much better.

A few minutes later, the food arrived and holy cow, am I glad I didn't miss this! Just the wonderful aroma from the food made my mouth water. I'm couldn't see what main part of the meal was, but I saw mashed potatoes and _that_ automatically won me over. The wait staff placed the food throughout the table as my stomach loudly growled. I blushed immediately as I looked around at the others and became very thankful that either no one heard it or was choosing to ignore it. Either option was fine with me.

Carlisle had everyone join hands as he said a prayer before we all dug in. He mentioned being thankful for 'guests' and even though everyone's eyes were closed, I knew their thoughts automatically went to me, which made me blush…again. As soon as 'Amen' was said, we all looked up and began to pass the food around. After everyone had gotten the dishes passed around, we all started to eat. I glanced down at Emmett and he had a full plate of food, half of which was already gone. I blinked, confused and then looked down at everyone else's wondering how he was already half done when most of us looked like we hadn't even used our forks yet. I rolled my eyes, turned back to my own plate and began eating.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Once we were all finished with our amazing cheesecake, which I was very excited to see as our dessert, we sat at the table talking. Alice and I started to talk about shopping, more Alice than me, when Carlisle's phone started ringing.

"Oh, Carlisle," Esme said, sounding disappointed. "I thought I told you turn that thing off."

"I know. I told the hospital they could call me, but only if it was an emergency," he said standing up to take the call away from the table.

Esme gave a disapproving look but motioned for him to take it anyways, probably thinking that if it were an emergency, she wouldn't keep him from it.  
I watched Carlisle walk toward the corner of the big room, pacing back and forth while on the phone. A few minutes later, he came back to join us.

He looked at Esme sympathetically before announcing that he had to do a conference call tonight, which meant that we wouldn't be able to do any family activity on our first night there.

"I'm really sorry," he said. After noticing he was mainly looking at me, I spoke up.

"Oh…no, no…that's fine. I bet Alice and I can figure out _something_ to do." We both laughed. Knowing us, we were going to have a blast tonight, probably without even leaving the room.

"Yeah, it's okay," Emmett said, speaking up. "I was hoping to maybe watch a boxing match on TV tonight anyways. Anybody else want to join?" After a few seconds with no response, he spoke up again. "Come on people! Good quality fighting right there…two men punching each other in a box? I mean, who doesn't love boxers?" he said, finishing with a raised eyebrow and a smirk towards me.

My face immediately went red. I'm not sure whether it was embarrassment or rage but I swore that if he weren't such a big guy, I would've taken him out right then and there.

I stole a quick glance up at Edward and I saw that he was trying to contain his laughter. There was something else about him that seemed weird though. _Is that a blush? Is Edward Cullen _blushing_??_, I thought as I finally looked up at him. Esme looked around at us and then at me with a look that said 'Am I missing something?' I just rolled my eyes and started to stand up like everyone else was.

I saw Edward give Emmett a playful shove out of the corner of my eye. _Well, if I really do decide to kill Emmett at some point this summer, at least I'll have help_, I thought as I stole one more look at Edward before he caught me. I recovered quickly though as I suddenly engaged in conversation with Alice about shopping.

* * *

**ta-da!!!! chapter eight is done!! Now, I just have to get chapter nine done and posted! woot!****  
I'm moving back to school on Thursday so I'll have better internet there and maybe more time to write...it's hard to write when I'm here at home cause the only time I get complete quiet is at least after midnight! :( so maybe I'll have a better chance at school...let's hope so :)**

**oh, and also...I don't know if the Cullen's pray (cause they said a prayer before eating)... oh well, I'm saying they do! lol...**

**alrighty, you know the drill...reviews?? XD pretty pretty please and thank you?? :)  
**


End file.
